Le Pourquoi du comment
by Tama Hachi
Summary: OS Lavyu - Si vous voulez savoir comment Lavi et Kanda ont rajeuni lors de l'arc du déménagement de la Congrégation, c'est par ici ! Bien sûr... c'est du yaoi !


**Le pourquoi du comment**

**- Allez Yu ! Juste une fois !**

**- Non ! Fous-moi la paix crétin de lapin !**

**- Allez ! Je ne te demande pas grand chose ! Ne joue pas les pudiques !**

**- Je refuse ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne t'embrasserai pas !**

**C'était un Lavi contrarié et boudeur qui se tenait devant un Kanda quelque peu gêné et énervé, interloqué par la demande de celui-ci. Il était vrai que la requête du rouquin pouvait sembler assez soudaine et audacieuse, si l'on ne remontait pas le temps, quelques heures auparavant : Lavi, jeune bookman nullement débordé par sa laborieuse tâche, ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour se distraire que d'inviter le Japonais à jouer aux cartes. L'issue d'un « combat » acharné entre un Asiatique totalement ignorant des règles des jeux de cartes occidentaux et un petit génie mesquin et profiteur n'était pas dure à deviner : Kanda se fit brillamment plumer et se retrouva avec une dette envers le lapin tricheur sur le dos. Lavi avait le droit de décider du gage de son adversaire : Obsédé et rusé, il choisit bien sûr la situation qui lui convenait le mieux et celle qui embarrassait le plus le kendoka. **

**- Yu-chan, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ; C'était le jeu, il ne fallait pas jouer si tu n'approuvais pas les règles.**

**- Tu as inventé ces règles, et triché quand ça t'arrangeait !**

**- Il ne fallait pas accepter de jouer alors, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.**

**- Tch !**

**Kanda tourna le dos au rouquin pour partir d'un pas décidé et énervé, quand ce dernier le retint en saisissant brusquement son bras, le traînant vers la première salle vide qu'il aperçut dans la citadelle. La pièce était sombre, mais de faibles rayons de lumière provenant de l'extérieur permettaient de distinguer de nombreuses caisses en carton qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres, manquant de toucher le plafond, bondant presque entièrement la pièce. Lavi n'y prêta pas grande attention et plaqua sa victime récalcitrante contre l'une de ces piles.**

**- Lavi ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ?**

**- Pour être tranquilles. Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici…**

**Il attrapa les mains de Kanda et les maîtrisa pour minimiser ses mouvements de débat, mais le jeune homme tournait la tête pour échapper au baiser de son assaillant.**

**- Toi… Quand on en aura fini ici, je jure de te trancher en deux !**

**- Hm hm, j'ai hâte de voi-**

**A l'instant même, Johnny franchit le seuil de la porte et poussa un cri d'étonnement qui surprit et fit sursauter le rouquin. La frayeur que provoqua cette intrusion déséquilibra maladroitement Lavi, le faisant s'étaler de toute sa longueur sur Kanda. Une magnifique scène de domino express s'enchaîna : Kanda bascula en arrière, renversant le premier pilier cartonné, qui chavira sur le deuxième, sur le troisième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à avoir décimé tous les blocs de la salle. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous cet amoncellement de carton. Johnny, totalement paniqué, se mit à chercher désespérément des survivants parmi les décombres. Poussant et soulevant la multitude de boîtes à l'endroit où les deux exorcistes étaient enterrés, il sentit un bout de tissu, et tira précairement dessus, espérant sauver l'un d'eux. Il ne récupéra qu'un superbe caleçon blanc orné de cœurs rouge pétant.**

**- JOHNNY ! Hurla une voix étouffée.**

**- Lavi ? S'étonna l'interpellé.**

**Il creusa encore un peu et découvrit deux enfants couverts de vêtements bien trop grands pour eux au milieu d'un champ de fioles et de pots de verre brisés d'où s'écoulaient de nombreux liquides suspects et multicolores. Les deux gamins en étaient également recouverts. L'un deux s'écria subitement : **

**- JOHNNY, RENDS-MOI MON CALECON !**

**Le garçon roux qui sortait des vestiges cartonnés saisit son sous-vêtement et l'enfila vivement, constatant rapidement qu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Johnny le fixait d'un air nerveux et inquiet.**

**- Johnny, ne me dis pas que…**

**Lavi souleva la chemise qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et traînait par terre pour confirmer la crainte qu'il avait sur l'événement qui venait de se dérouler…**

**C'est ainsi qu'un hurlement horripilant se fit entendre dans toute la citadelle, que Lavi se fit trancher par Kanda, non pas en deux mais en quatre, et que les deux compagnons durent commencer le transfert du Q.G sous l'apparence d'impertinents garnements de huit ans.**


End file.
